Consequences of time
by thomassmith69
Summary: my first fic. Harry potter/SG1/DC/The originals cross over. Harry has a accident while trying to create a ritual to De-age his lovers after creating his own philosophers stone but an accident send him flying back to the 5th century this is a story on harry passing the time till 1981 so he can try to save his parents. Harry/OC/OC/Rebekah Mikaelson/Kara/Lily/Egeria/Sam. Huge family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue - Battle of Hogwarts

Harry stood over the body of Tom Riddle Also known as Lord Voldemort, You-know-who, the Dark Lord and many other names. It had been a intense battle that had lasted most of the night resulting in the near death of Harry Potter but in the end he succeed where Albus Dumbledouche failed. The Power of love, thought harry, yea right more like I want to kill this bastard for killing his parents all those years ago.  
As all the enemy magicals that seemed to be marked started to drop dead looking like husks of their former selves harry realized that the idiots must have bound themselves to Riddles life some how, oh well serves them right.  
After Harry snuck off from the parting order members and Hogwarts members he went back into the forbidden forrest to go retrieve the Resurrection stone in case someone else found it.  
As soon as Harry grabbed the stone their was a blinding light and he passed out.

AN so not the best opening but this is my first attempt at fan fiction and its 1230am and my plotline has only really been hashed out in dot points and i need to flesh it out some more.  
no clue when i will update this because i need something like Microsoft word to spell check.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st 1971

It was the start of the opening feast for Lily Evenshade, formally Evans. The hogwarts castle was seriously something to be amazed about, if she had come here 9 months ago she would have thought this was the most beautiful building there could possibly be. That all changed when she went to Diagon Ally for the first time in june after getting her Letter of Offer to hogwarts at the start of the year.

 **Flashback**

 **june 20th 1971**

Lily, Petunia and their parents Alice and George Evans were being escorted to Diagon Ally by one Professor Horace Slughorn. The man was apparently the head of Slytherin House and the current Potions teacher. The man while a wealth of information and fun facts about the wizarding world was kind of a sleaze lily thought with the way he spoke of former students gifting him various things due to him maneuvering students into favorable positions to benefit of.

When the Evans family walked through the dirty pub called _the leaky cauldron_ and ended up in a bricked off back alley lily was skeptical. That was until the Professor pulled out his wand and tapped on a couple bricks to open up to a bustling market street that looked like it could have belonged in the victorian era. Well besides the magical objects and stores, but the point stands. While the professor was pointing out all the various stores were lily would get her school supplies, she could not help herself be swept up in the atmosphere. That was until they stopped at the end of a tee junction and at the end of the street stood an imposing _clean, considering the grime around the street_ Greek themed building that looks extremely important. As they approached they spot Some Short ugly looking creatures, the professor turns to the family of four and mumbles under his breath "Goblins, Proud race that guard the wizarding bank, be polite and look them in the eyes when spoken to."

As they walk through a large set of golden double doors the enter a entrance hall with another set of double doors at the end this time in silver. As they approach the doors the family sees on the left and right a poem written on the walls.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

After waiting in line they approach the free teller and the Professor Clears his throat to get the tellers attention. Once he looks up and nods Slughorn gestures to lily " A new muggleborn student Starting this year, We would like all the necessary paperwork for her." he explains. As the goblin looks over to lily his eyes widen slightly and the family could hear him mumble "emerald eyes". The goblin turns around and barks in a strange guttural language at a younger goblin Standing at the wall behind him and gestures towards Lily. the teller turns back and informs the family to follow the younger goblin to a side room to get through eh paperwork.

After following the goblin into the room and sitting down around a large 6 seater table. He then begins to pull out a large stack of parchment and slides it over to the parents who start to go over it. Once they start he pulls out another blank piece of paper and a sharp silver knife startling the parents out of what they were reading at the gasps of their daughters. Her mother asks what the knife is for and the goblin informs that it is to draw blood to register with gringotts files. Getting the ok from her parents and the instruction to slice the pad of her thumb and drop 7 drops of blood onto the parchment and the cut will heal up nicely she does so and once the cut is healed the goblin snatches up the paper after it flashes a green the same colour as her eyes. After a few moments the parchment flashes green one more time and all of a sudden there's a man standing behind the young goblin peering over her shoulder startling the goblin and the five other humans in the room. He appeared to be quite dashing in a three piece suit black on green with a silver tie he looked to be about six foot 6 and quite fit if the way the suit hugged his body was any indications he was ruggedly handsome with windswept black hair eyes the same shade as hers and a 5 o'clock shadow. All in all lily was thinking he was quite handsome and because she had just started to realise boys were more than idiots she rapidly started to blush. It was as he took the paper from the goblin and a few hushed words in the same language the two goblins spoke in that the professor butted in. "Who the bloody hell are you and how did you just appear in this room?" he demanded gaining a chuckle from the man. He stood up straight, took a step to the side and sat down on thin air, or it was thin air until a comfy looking leather chair appeared out of nowhere just as he sat down. "Who i am, I am Hadrian Slytherin head of the Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin. And the answer to the seconds question is magic." he said with a cheeky grin stunning the group and making the professor faint. "As to why i am here, well that's quite simple" he waves the parchment "this is a creation of my family that we sold to the goblins over 900 years ago and it was setup to notify the head if any wayward family members showed up that were unaccounted for." he finishes with a pointed look at lily.

Not being slow on the uptake Lily's eyes widen and she look at her parents for an explanation only to see them hanging their heads in shame. He Coughs to get the family's attention back to him. "This parchment lists this lovely young lady here as Lillian Marceline Evenshade, a daughter of one Grace Evenshade nee Moretti Died January 31st 1960 and a Alexander Evenshade died November 15th 1959. Now this also states that lillian is under Some hardcore Bindings that prevent any magic finding her except owls, which is a mistake on my part for not thinking of that and some bindings on a couple of her abilities such as the Allspeak and Metamorphmagus.

After finding out she has magical relatives and is adopted, Hadrian welcomed her to the family and proceeded to inform her that she is indeed in line for the Evenshade Ladyship in the mundane nobility and her grandparents have been looking for her for years. He then proceeded to send the professor on his way, set up a trust account her her and took them around the Alley to buy her school supplies and more books about the culture and history of the magical world. After getting her a training wand, yes he emphasized the _training_ in that he then Hashed out a plan where he would take lily to his estate every second day unless they have plans to tutor her in the family history and her place in society.

And wasn't that a experience, going to the Slytherin Estate in England and touring his local _country home_ she spent the next 3 months learning about as much magical history, social norms, what was taboo, what could insult someone things that you can't put a mundane interpretation on such as how purebloods arnt worried about insest as their is a potion to prevent any genetic defects that would crop up from lack of new blood, although not many actually use it and there are signs. That on the side of her magical theory and finally going to the Main House and finding out your slight crush is apparently _IMMORTAL_ and has a bloody _Harem!_ She was quite busy until school started but she would be up to scratch with all the other purebloods going.

 **Flashback Ends**

 **(an: I DONT OWN ANYTHING THIS IS FAN FICTION,.., im leaving the first chaper as a sort of opening because i think i will be doing this as sort of a flashback story with the timeline being in marauders but will have the story told in flashbacks and memorys.)**


End file.
